


ABnO She Didn't

by WodensSkadi



Series: Drabbles & Prompts [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Omega Verse, mentioned male lactation, no beta drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/pseuds/WodensSkadi
Summary: Junkrat encounters another alpha who detects the scent of an omega on him. He attempts to dissuade the other alpha about as well as one would assume he would.Takes place after "Prized Specimen."





	ABnO She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly but surely catching up on rewards and challenges.
> 
> This is for GiGi's Weekly Roadrat Assignments  
> Prompt: Roadhog's smell
> 
> Helps if you're familiar with the AU: [Prized Specimen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314569)

He's put on weight. Not a lot, but enough that his pants aren't in constant danger of falling off his hips. The inward curve of his stomach is noticeably less severe. Junkrat catches himself touching his arms and stomach frequently, fascinated with the changes and slight layers of fat existing under his skin now. The bathroom mirror before him shows off all of his new soft spots. He grins.

Menopause may be stifling his mate’s heats but it isn't affecting his tendency to produce breast milk. Helping Roadhog relieve the pressure that builds up is far from the chore the omega originally treated it as. It's one of the most intimate activities they share now, and Junkrat never turns down the opportunity. 

Junkrat exits the bathroom and ambles into the bar of the hotel they’re staying in. He saddles up on one of the available barstools and raps his knuckles on the bar top to draw the attention of the bartender. He orders the cheapest beer available and allows himself to enjoy the bitter drink. Roadhog’s busy making repairs to his hog down the street and Junkrat decided to busy himself with checking into their room.

“Lucky bastard, your mate had pups,” comes an envious voice beside him. 

Junkrat barely manages to choke down his mouthful of beer instead of spitting it out. “Pups?” he croaks hoarsely. 

“Yeah. You reek of omega milk. Wish I had a mate popping out pups at home for me,” the stranger explains and lifts her own bottle in cheers.

The woman next to him is tall and broad-shouldered, obviously an alpha. Her clothes distinguish her as a civie. Not a junker, but not a suit neither. It immediately triggers Junkrat’s possessive instincts and he has to bite back a snarl. Roadhog wants to stay in the area for a bit to make repairs. Making a scene is counterproductive, and he decides the wiser course of action is to discourage the other alpha. If he just describes Roadhog as the complete opposite of what he is, hopefully, the other alpha will lose any interest.

“Ah, yeah! Thanks, mate! Pretty impressive considering what a tiny sheila she is,” he titters uncomfortably.

The woman’s eyebrow arch up in interest. “A little thing, is she? Heard that can affect heats?”

Well, that’s just personal, Junkrat thinks. “No, she uh has ‘em twice a month! Inconvenient as all hell.” Given their tendency to be on the run, it's a godsend that Roadhog rarely goes into heats. An omega who goes through frequent heats would be a drain on resources in the wastelands.

A surge of alpha pheromones hits Junkrat in the face and he wrinkles his nose. Obviously, he’s not trying hard enough to dissuade her from Roadhog.

She clears her throat before leaning closer, “Never scented an omega from the outback. Thought they were all mated off or dead. They smell different?”

“Uhhh, yeah - like fucking daisies and um, like after it rains,” he says, lying through his teeth. Roadhog stinks like the Outback and Junkrat loves to wallow in it. He smells like home.

“You bring her along, or leave her at home with the pups? Bet she gets lonely - should bring her out and show her off. Or maybe she’s shy and well behaved. Just waits for you...” the woman says and Junkrat’s shocked she isn’t purring. 

He scoots his stool farther away from her. Why the hell is she getting all weird about some sickly little made up omega?

The door to the establishment opens and Junkrat picks up on the heavy footsteps of his partner. Fuck.

Roadhog’s thick hand claps onto his shoulder. “The bike needs a new part. Special order. Gonna be here a bit.”

Junkrat winces under the confused gaze of the strange woman as she looks back and forth between the two. So much for keeping Roadhog, and his raw sexuality a secret. His eyes almost roll back into his head as Roadhog’s scent surrounds him. Sour sweat, dusty leather, grease, gasoline, and the faintest hint of sweet milk. He drags the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping away any drool. 

“That’s your mate?” the female alpha asks incredulously.

“Oi! What are you trying to imply? That I ain’t good enough for my Hoggy?” Junkrat screeches. He leaps from his barstool to the bar top and bares his teeth at the woman. “There won’t be enough pieces left of ya to burry if ya so much as think of fighting me for him!”

Monstrous hands lift Junkrat by his harness and sling him over Roadhog’s shoulder with ease. “C’mon Rat, let's go.”

“Go is right! We’re staying someplace else! Buncha sick perverts, lusting after another alpha’s omega!” Junkrat howls with rage and hisses at the rest of the patrons as Roadhog carries him to the hotel elevators.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or share your favorite Roadrat headcanons, I love making new friends! You can find me on Tumblr: [wodensskadi](https://wodensskadi.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A8724BMM)
> 
>  


End file.
